


A Leisurely Afternoon

by 2Nienna2



Category: Historical RPF, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Remix, lazing around, making dinner (with the least possible amount of effort), thankfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Nienna2/pseuds/2Nienna2
Summary: On a hot summer day, Kit and Will relax together in their garden and home.
Relationships: Christopher Marlowe/William Shakespeare
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: remixapod 2020





	A Leisurely Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[podfic] pretty melodies on the unmade bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248825) by [Gondolinpod (Gondolin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod). 



> This is inspired by Gondolinpods suggestion for “any kind of remix that worked with the hazy, lazy, soft atmosphere.” It’s not supposed to be a modern AU, but also I didn’t do much of any research, so it may be more like one than not.

It was a hot summer day, and Kit lay sprawled in the garden. He had already taken most of his clothes off by the time Will arrived; reveling in the sun’s radiance while simultaneously keeping from overheating. He closed his eyes for a few minutes until he felt a shadow covering him with a bit of cool shade. He looked up to see Will standing over him, grinning. Kit watched as Will sat down, almost entranced by the fluid sideways motion. Will brought a glass of water to Kit’s lips, and he sat up slightly so as to not choke on the water as it ran down his throat.

“How has the day been going?” he asked. 

“Slow,” said Will. “Very slow. All of my actors seemed ready to go home at the drop of a hat!” 

“That’s a shame,” said Kit. 

“Oh, it’s alright,” responded Will. “We did make good progress on the new comedy. Or, at the very least, I made progress, for while I corralled and finagled my actors into place, new plot points kept coming into my mind.” Will paused for a moment. “I ended up letting them off early. The day has been long enough as it is. I don’t blame them for slacking, not really. It’s much too hot to be crammed inside the stuffy theater.” 

Will stood up and stretched, yawning as he did so, and, to Kit’s surprise, sat back down in his lap. Will gently traced his finger around Kit’s neck, which somehow transformed into pushing and pulling at Kit’s shoulders, releasing stress while adding in tension of a different kind. The kind that buzzed on the edge of his awareness, always threatening to overflow but never quite doing so. Like the feeling when his limbs begin to fall asleep.

Kit kissed Will, fully centered on his lips, so that their bodies matched, filling up a single space, only wide. He swayed back and forth as he felt the hint of a breeze tease across his face, and he followed it along Will until they were kissing again, more deeply this time. They stayed in the garden until the sun went down, when, shaky on their feet, they walked inside, arms wrapped around each other. 

As soon as they entered the kitchen, Will laid on the floor. Kit giggled internally, happy and so very grateful that they were comfortable enough around each other to behave in such a way. He put some tea on the stove and watched it bubble for a few minutes as the steam misted his face. He opened up the cabinet to pull out some cheese. Kit cut it into haphazard pieces, threw some nuts and some apple slices on top, and called it a meal. Loudly, grandly even, he invited Will to dinner, and, before Will could begin to get up, Kit offered him the bowl with a curtsy and a flourish. He sat down on the floor next to Will and ate with his hands, scooping up segments of cheese, nut and fruit. They had barely begun to eat when Will got up, rummaged around in the cabinet, and came back with a bottle of wine. Kit gratefully pried it from his fingers and took a good long sip before passing it back to Will. 

“I wish all days could be like this,” he said.

“More could be arranged,” said Will. “But you know we have to get back to work. At least ours is one that can be discussed together. I know I’m more productive when I have you around.”

Kit just smiled in return, and they ate in silence for a few minutes, backs leaning against the cabinet wall until the sound of the tea boiling pierced through the night with it’s rattling noise. Kit hurried to turn it off, bringing a second cup for tea. They settled back down to their meal.


End file.
